


Walk Away

by littlemarvelfics



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 08:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemarvelfics/pseuds/littlemarvelfics
Summary: What happens when you walk away from Bucky?





	Walk Away

“I can’t do this anymore Bucky.”

“What? Do what anymore?”

“Us,” you say simply, tears in your eyes.

Neither of you spoke for a moment. You’re the one to break the silence.

“It’s just… you’re never here. You’re always gone. Always avenging. And I get it. I really do Buck. But it’s just… it’s too hard. I want you Bucky. All of you. And I just… don’t think you feel that way about me anymore.”

Bucky is silent. You can see the tears filling his usually bright eyes. Now they just look dull. And you hate that you’re the one who made them that way.

“I’m gonna go,” you speak once more.

That seems to snap Bucky out of whatever trance he’s in and he grabs your wrist to stop you.

“No. No please don’t do this to me. You mean too much to me. I’ll do whatever it takes. Anything. You want me to quit the Avengers? Done. You want us to move somewhere else? I’ll follow your lead doll. I’ll do anything, just name it and I’ll do it if that means you’ll stay.”

“Bucky,” you whisper. “I just… can’t. This isn’t your fault and I never want you to think that. I need you to just forget about me. It’s for the best.”

“How could forgetting you be best for anyone? God, Y/N. You’re… everything to me. It kills me that you don’t see that. Just please stay. Stay and we can work on this. Don’t give up on me. You promised. You promised that you’d never give up on me,” he said quickly, his voice breaking.

You took a deep breath to steady yourself.

“I’m not giving up on you Bucky. I’m giving up on us.”

And with that, you turned and walked away from the one man you had ever truly loved.

When you got back to your apartment that night, you found one of Bucky’s shirts in your room. That was when you finally let all the tears you had been holding fall. Suddenly, you regretted walking away. But it was what was best for both of you. You couldn’t make him give up his job and you couldn’t change the fact that you wanted someone to come home to every night. But it was more than that- you were scared. You had fallen in love with him and that scared you. The man fought bad guys for a living. What would you do when he eventually got into a fight he couldn’t win? It would break you. You knew how to get through a breakup. You didn’t know what you would do if Bucky was just gone one day. At least this way you could distance yourself from him. Gripping Bucky’s shirt, you crawled into bed and cried until you drifted off to sleep.

You slept with that shirt for weeks. Until seemingly all at once, it didn’t smell like Bucky anymore. You tried to get back to normal, going about your routines, but everything was drenched in Bucky.

You walked by the coffee shop where you met him, and you just froze outside, remembering that day. You hadn’t been paying attention, although he still took the blame for the incident, and you crashed into him with your coffee. You apologized profusely, and he laughed it off, saying at least it was an iced coffee. He offered to buy you a new coffee and with a charming smile and dazzling blue eyes, you couldn’t say no. You sat in that coffee shop with him and talked for hours. That day would forever be burned in your brain as your first date with the man you thought you would spend your life with.

When you finally snapped out of your daydream you carried on down the street. Past the movie theater that played black and white movies that you two would frequent. Past the bookstore where you would spend hours browsing books, Bucky trailing behind you carrying your choices and never complaining once. Past the diner where the two of you would split a milkshake rather unevenly if Bucky had any say in it, always insisting you finished it off. It seemed you couldn’t shake Bucky no matter where you went. And so, abandoning your errands for the day, you turned and headed home.

When you walked up the stairs to your door, you were startled by what you saw.

Bucky.

Your Bucky holding a bouquet of flowers. You opened your mouth to say something, but he cut you off.

“No. I get to talk this time. Just give me five minutes and if you don’t like what I say then you can kick me out of here and you never have to see me again.”

You just nodded and gestured to the door, silently inviting him in.

He stepped to the side and let you unlock the door. You both walked into the apartment. Bucky handed you the flowers and you murmured a quiet “Thank you” and set them down. You gestured for him to speak.

“I’m calling bullshit. I don’t think the reason you gave me when you left was the truth.”

“Hold on a second—” you started but you were quickly cut off.

“Nope. I’m getting my five minutes in. You told me I was gone too much. I think that’s true and I was going to talk to you and to Steve about pulling back some, maybe being a friendly neighborhood Bucky Barnes for a little bit. But that’s not the point. I think you’re scared. I don’t know exactly of what. Maybe falling in love with me. Maybe of me leaving or dying. But here’s the deal doll: I’ve been around for about 100 years and I’m not going anywhere. Especially not when I have you to come back to. And to be perfectly honest I’m scared too. But I’m staying. I’ll stay when you’re lost, and I’m scared, and you’re turning away. Because it’s gonna happen. We’re both going to get lost and scared and maybe even try to walk away from each other. But I’m staying. I’m here.”

You were speechless. Bucky Barnes was a man of few words. But here he was, laying everything out. You took one look into his eyes and knew he meant every word. Without thinking of anything other than his arms around you again, you launched yourself at him. He caught you easily and you buried your face in his neck. That’s when the tears started flowing again.

“I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry that I left Bucky.”

Bucky rubbed your back in soothing circles.

“Hey hey, none of that now. We’re gonna make this work doll. I promise.”

You pulled back from his neck and looked into his eyes.

“I love you, James Buchanan Barnes.”

Instead of answering he pressed his lips against yours and that’s when you knew. Neither of you would ever walk away again.


End file.
